Sparks
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Jason meets a friend of Benny's one night and he's smitten. Eve Sutton is her name and she is a federal prosecutor who is friends with Benny from the DA's office. During Benny's relationship with Sage timeline . Bull's eventual relationship as well.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't expect it when they went out for a post game drink the night to meet her. The tall leggy brunette walked over and hugged Benny for a moment .

" Eve Sutton it's been a while, how are you ?" " This is Sage Donovan , my girlfriend."

Eve smiled. "So Benny found one who took him off the market finally. Nice to meet you Sage. Benny and I worked together at the District Attorneys office a lifetime ago and then I went into federal prosecution while he went to work for Dr. Bull ."

Sage nodded. " I teach at NYU and I met Benny at an old movie one rainy Sunday. He took me for dinner after and well here we are now." She kissed Benny's cheek.

Eve's eyes drifted over and locked with Jason's. " So what do you do when you're not working Dr. Bull?"

He replied. " I read some James Patterson and John Grisham. Also listen to some Dave Matthews here and there."

" Well since I read both of them and listen to that band, I think we could be friends." She slipped him her card with her personal cell number on the back.

" I'd like that and it's Jason." He handed her his own number. " I haven't hit the bookstore in a while so if you'd like to go tommorrow and get coffee let me know."

" Sure , I have a few other friends that I'm meeting here but I'll definitely call you . It won't be early say around ten or so."

" I'll be waiting. It was nice meeting you Eve. ". He smiled

" You too Jason." " Call me Benny when you and Sage want to do brunch. I want to get to know this woman who stole my best friends heart."

Benny nodded. " I will, this weekend is going to be a lazy one."

" Good enough I'll talk to you soon." Then she headed off to another area of the same bar.

" I can't believe you never told me about her Benny." Jason said.

" Well honestly she is one of a few people who didn't turn on me when I left . She's a good friend who needs a good man in her life. Other than her cat that is."

" I'll be nice I promise . If nothing else happens I'll make a friend."

Then they had their drinks and some bar munchies and talked.

" Everyone sleep an extra hour on Monday. We are getting into cold season and I don't want anyone getting run down ."

" All right ." They said .

Jason made some other small talk but his mind drifted back to Eve. She looked amazing in casual pants and that deep red was perfect with her hazel eyes. And she was just tall enough for him. It had been a while since he had been interested but it felt good.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later :

There was a knock on the door of Jason Bulls apartment . He walked over and said " Marissa I'm fine."

Eve Sutton pushed the door open and said " I'm pretty sure I'm not Marissa."

She had a brown bag in her left hand. "I brought some dinner from Luigi's. I heard a rumor that you have a thing for his eggplant parm."

" Well thank you , yes I do . It was a long day."

" Why don't we eat and you can tell me about it . I got myself his linguini bolognese. That's my favorite when I order Italian. I like the extra mushrooms that he uses."

" Would you like some wine?"

" Sure as long as it's a good red."

Jason smiled a little. "I have the perfect one in mind." He got some plates and forks while Eve took the food out of the bag.

" I got a salad and some garlic knotted rolls as well."

" Very good counselor."

She sat down in the chair opposite him at his kitchen table. Her hand reached down and pulled off her low heeled boots that were a deep plum color. A friend of hers was a designer and these were in her last collection.

" Well I had a post conviction review hearing."

" How did that go?"

" It went in my favor , they were trying to claim that I didn't offer the defendant a fair deal when he got the best plea I could offer for two armed robberies ." She swirled a forkful of pasta around her fork and then lifted it to her mouth.

Jason was cutting into his eggplant and eating as well.

" I'm glad tommorrow is Friday. What do you have planned for the weekend ?"

" I have some laundry to catch up on and who knows after that . I might be lazy." " Had I known you were going to come by I would have been a little less casual."

Eve touched his arm. " I like casual Bull. That sweater looks soft and also amazing with your eyes. This is your home so you should be comfortable in it."

" Thank you Eve. I guess I just get used to dressing for work so much that I forget it's okay to wind down at home."

" Maybe I can help you remember that when you're with me ."

" I'd like that." Jason exhaled softly for a moment .

" What's on your mind, besides the case this week? I am a good listener."

" You know I was married to Benny's sister right?"

" I heard something about that , I figured you would share when you were ready."

" It fell apart when we lost our unborn daughter. Her birthday would have been in a few weeks. This month just reminds me of it ."

Eve placed her hand in his and gently squeezed. " I'm so sorry Jason."

" Thank you . It was what ended us and me snagging up Benny intensified things. I'm pretty much out of the Colon family for that one." " Benny has repaired his relationship with Izzy to a degree."


	3. Chapter 3

Eve's Boss is Rafael Barba who was on SVU. I have recently been watching it here and there on Netflix and grew to like the character so I included him in this story

Hope it's okay since Eve has a similar build to Olivia Benson.

Two weeks later: Eve had gotten home for work and after she had changed into something more comfortable which tonight was some jeans with a little rip in one knee and a cream colored mans style button down heard the buzzer sound at her door . She had just placed some macaroni and cheese into her oven with a little jalapeño in it. She made enough for leftovers for herself and the extra also went to Benny since he loved it.

She answered the door and found Jason there with some sunflowers in a vase and one rose in the middle of it. Neither of those bothered her allergies to most flowers.

" Well hello Jason, come in. Did I miss an occasion?" She smiled and placed his flowers on her counter.

" No I was thinking of coming over since I haven't seen you much lately and I found some flowers at your corner bodega so I went in and thought they would brighten your it's been a month since we met and I thought they were casual enough for that ."

She smiled. " Thank you they're beautiful after a long week. I just put some macaroni and cheese into the oven. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

" That sounds good and no I haven't. It sounds nice just us sharing a meal."

" I'm glad you like it though there is a little kick. I dice up a jalapeño and add it to my sauce. Started it when I knew Benny and well it stuck."

" I don't mind a little spice." Jason said with a smile.

Thomas Eve's cat wandered over to where they were sitting on the couch and nudged Jason's hand with his head.

" He likes you." Eve smiled

" That's good i always thought of myself as a dog person but he's a nice cat. And I think we should get along since I want to spend time with his human as much as I can."

" I like the thought of that Dr. Bull." She winked.

" Good, So I think we could call this a relationship if you want that ." He said casually.

" I do. I'm not interested on spending time with anyone else right now other than you."

She turned to get some plates and forks out of her kitchen cabinet .

" Let me set the table since you cooked." Jason said.

" All right, we just need some napkins and I made some mint tea yesterday. It's good over ice ."

" It sounds refreshing." He had worn some jeans of his own to her house with a chocolate colored brown button down shirt.

" I like you this way. I know you in suits and things from TAC but this is kind of just mine."

" Sometimes I like dressing down when I can."

The tea was placed into glasses with crushed ice and then Eve got her oven mitts on to get the macaroni for them.

" Sometimes I make a salad with this too but I just felt in comfort food mode tonight."

" I see ,did you have a hard day?" His hand rested on her arm gently.

" Anytime you have to prosecute child abuse it's never fun. And then removing a little girl from the only home she's ever known gets heart wrenching. My boss asked me to take a day and decompress. Rafael is good that way."

" He's not Rafael Barba is he?"

" Yes but how do you know him?"

" I met him at a charity function one night for breast cancer research . One of the local outpatient clinics was getting a new mammogram machine. I donated a lot of money in the silent auction for Benny and Izzy's moms memory." " We sat at the same table. He got the season Yankees tickets though. I didn't ." He shrugged. "Such is life."

" I think you two would get along well. "

" Maybe sometime when we meet again, we'll see."

They ate their macaroni then slowly.

" I might want the recipe for this Eve, I have one of my own but yours has a different taste to the sauce."

" I can do that or I can always make it for you again."

" That could work too." He smiled at her,

Her hand touched his face gently. " I like you a little unshaven." She smiled.

" Well I could have done it before I came over but I wanted to see you more." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Wow." Eve smiled against his lips. " That puts things at a whole new level."

" I hope you're ready for it beautiful."

" Yes I am. I want this whatever it is. It feels like it's just real between us."

" Good I haven't been here for a while but I like it. I can't wait to see where this takes us." He held her hand in his.

" Me either but I am looking forward to the ride definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder cracked outside the window of Eve Sutton's bedroom and she stiffened in Jason's arms sort of jumping a bit .

" I didn't know storms made you nervous honey."

" I've just never liked thunder. Not even as a kid." She moved closer to his arms again.

" What else is bothering you?"

" Someone at work has been getting too close to my personal space. I don't want to be transferred out of the unit that I'm in because I'm doing a lot of good there. Sex crime prosecutors are few and far between and don't have a long life span usually."

He nodded listening to her while she leaned on one of her elbows to face him. The strap of her pale purple tank top slid down revealing a tattoo of the letter E between her shoulder and her neck. It was small and suited her .

" He knows I'm in a relationship. He's seen your picture on my desk with Thomas curled up beside you on my couch. We were friends before I met you and that's all it ever was for me."

" Well obviously he has other ideas. I can help you with some tricks to get him to back off."

" Thank you honey. Now this is an evening we have both waited on for a long time so I want to focus on you and being here in your arms."

Jason smiled and kissed her softly.

" What about a backrub beautiful, it will help you sleep."

" That sounds amazing." She rolled over to her stomach so he could rub her back.

" I think some lavender will be good for tonight."

He popped a plastic bottle open and squirted a little into his hands after he had lifted her tank top carefully.

His hands began to move slowly down her spine starting at the base of her neck.

" You're so gentle." She said softly.

" I want to help you relax."

Eve yawned a little softly.

" There we go."

" Hmm." Eve exhaled .

" Someone is getting sleepy."

" Maybe." She mumbled.

" If you're tired sweetheart don't fight it. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

"Love you." She said very softly as her eyes closed.

" I love you." Jason whispered and moved a strand of her hair off of her face gently. Then he lifted the blanket she liked over her gently and moved her so she was curled in his arms. For a while he watched her sleep and listened to her soft breathing before he took off his glasses and placed them on her nightstand near his side of the bed carefully.

Then he rolled to his left side since it faced her back and placed his arm gently over her waist before he drifted into his own sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Eve was walking back to her office after a long day in court. She thought she just about had hints with the grand jury where she wanted them to be. Hopefully she would get her indictment and it could move forward for federal trial. She heard footsteps behind her and smelled something citrus and spice. She moved to one side of the hallway to let whoever was behind her pass but she had a feeling sne knew who it was. Jonah Burke didn't seem to know when to quit even though she had tried the tricks Jason had told her and also tried to stay away from him as much as possible at work. Then she felt a hand shove her. Her arms went out in front of her to break her fall and one of her leopard print tights ripped. She always wore them under this red dress because it was a little form fitting for court . Her knees hit the floor and she felt them start to throb.

" Not so high and mighty now are you Eve?" " Where's your lap dog that Doctor Bull guy now? Thought he'd be swooping in to save the day."

" He's at work. What do you want Jonah? You hurt me and I'm scared isn't that enough for you?"

He leaned down and grabbed her face and then kissed her lips with anger behind it. She bit his lower lip with her teeth and he hissed. " Bitch."

Then a door opened down the hall and Rafael Barba walked out. " Burke, get the hell away from her now. As a matter of fact get out of my building , you no longer work here effective immediately ."

" You can't do that."

" I'm the head of the federal prosecutors office so I damn sure can. And I am also filing charges for aggravated assault , keep pushing it and see what else I throw at you ."

Jonah went down the hall with a muttered " Screw this."

Then Rafael went over to help Eve.

She couldn't look at him.

" Hey Eve, it's okay. You did nothing wrong. Let's get some ice on those knees okay . I'll call Jason for you. He's gone I promise . God I'm so sorry."

She said " I just want to go home. I have my phone. I think

the grand jury is going to move for an indictnent. And now I am going to be out of commission for Annie Rivera."

" No you won't , you'll be there. You'll assist me. But first let's get you taken care of."

She exhaled and shook a bit. " How did he get so unhinged ?"

" I don't know. I just feel responsible for you being hurt."

" Don't he would want that then he wins."

She found her phone and dialed Jason's number .

" Hello beautiful."

" I needed your voice."

" What happened?"

" Can you come to my office? I'll meet you there and tell you . I'm fine except for some scrapes and bruised knees."

" I'm on my way. But I don't know if I like the sound of this Eve."

" I know honey and i'm sorry. Just get here and hold me okay."

" All right I'm on my way." Jason finished his phone call and then found Marissa. " Something happened with Eve. Since it's housecleaning day tell everyone to go home an hour early."

" All right , I hope she's okay."

" She will be . I'll let you know. Tell Benny there was a situation but I'll update him and everyone later."

" Good go take care of her Jason."

"I will thank you ."


	6. The Afternath

A short time later :

Jason got to Eve's office and found her sitting in a chair opposite her desk with some ice packs on her knees and her palms turned up since they were scraped up. Rafael Barba was behind her desk looking over her pending files.

" What happened?" He went to Eve and knelt down and just held her in his arms for a moment because he needed to do that.

" Jonah Burke." She said very quietly. " He tried to kiss me after he shoved me to the floor but I bit him."

" You should have kneed him beautiful."

" I couldn't because of the way I fell."

" Tell me this son of a bitch is in jail right now. If not I want him out there." His eyes snapped for a moment when he looked at Eve's boss over her head.

" He's going to be if I have anything to say about it, I'm filing aggravated assault charges for starters plus stalking. I have a friendly judge that I think I'll start the process with down the hall." Rafael said as he stood up.

" If you need any of my resources feel free to ask." Jason said

" I might take you up on that. Let me see where Judge Franklin stands first. She likes Eve."

Jason nodded. " Good."

Eve said " I think I can stand. I just want to go home and see my cat and my bed."

" I can get you those things." Jason said.

" Take her home and help her heal. I think I'm going to like arguing in court for a little while. I've missed it since I became the boss." " Take care of one of my best."

" I will."

Eve stood slowly and leaned on Jason when he placed his arm around her waist.

" I guess knees aren't supposed to meet a marble floor suddenly like mine did. Plus he ruined my tights." Then she was quiet.

" Well lets get you home. I think a bath will help and some comfortable clothes."

" Can we go by TAC? I need to see Benny."

" Sure honey anything you need."

" I need my best friends hug."

" Then we'll get that for you."

They left a short time later to head to TAC . Jason had his arm around Eve's shoulders the whole way in the car and gently held one of her hands in his. He kissed one of her scraped palms.

" I'll take care of that when we get to your place ."

" All right it looks like I skinned them both pretty good."

" I'll help you heal." He said softly.

" I just need you close."

" Then you have me." He said while moving a strand of her hair off of her face gently

Then they walked into TAC and found Benny in one of the vacant rooms working on an argument. He wrote things longhand even though he knew his way around an electronic tablet well too."

His head looked up when he saw Eve.

" Hey kid."

" Hey back." She said softly.

" Come here." Benny hugged her then. Jason walked to a window in the room and looked out.

Eve held on to her friend for a moment and she felt some tears drop on to his shirt.

" I always have your back you know that right ?"

She inhaled then. " Sorry."

" For what?"

" Falling apart on you."

" You've seen me do it a few times." " But before you go home open my bottom desk drawer. There's something in it that I know will make you smile." He squeezes her hand gently.

" All right. I want to just get home and get out of these clothes."

" I understand, call me if you need anything."

" I will."

Then Eve walked out to the other room with Jason beside her. She opened the drawer Benny had mentioned and pulled something out of it. Her face lit up into a smile. " He got me an Eeyore hoodie. It's so soft. I can't wait to put it on at home."

" Well then let's go beautiful so you can start to feel better."

" That sounds good. Can we order some Thai on the way?"

" Absolutely extra peanut sauce on your noodles as usual?"

" Yes and some coconut curry. I want some spice."

" Then we will get you some."


	7. Healing

The Eeyore hoodie from Benny in the previous chapter he had for a while for her birthday or just whatever and he decided she needed it now . Just.a brief note about a gift for a friend.

Eve's apartment later that day:

Jason opened the door and then locked it again after they were inside.

" How long do I have before dinner gets here?" She asked softly

" It will be about 45 minutes or so ."

" Then I have time to get a bath."

" Yes you do. After you get finished I'll take care of your hands for you. I have a cream for your knees so they don't bruise."

" All right thank you. I'll see you in a little while and I'll be in something comfortable."

" Good." He smiled a little. " I think I might change into something more relaxed myself."

" All right." Eve touched his face gently. " I love you."

" I love you too sweetheart." He smiled softly and headed to the spare bedroom to change into some things he had packed in a bag from the office. He had some soft black casual pants and he pulled off his dress shirt leaving the white t shirt he wore under it on . Then he heard water running from the bathroom. Time in a bath would help her feel better. He walked back to the living room and say down on the big couch as Thomas the cat hopped up beside him.

Jason rubbed the cats ears gently and listened to the cat purr softly.

" Bud you and I need to help your mom feel better. She had a bad day today."

The cat tilted his head like he was listening .

Jason smiled a little, Who knew he would have a pet with someone . He liked this cat with the top of one ear missing . He was usually a dog person though. He sometimes had a mild allergy to cats but Thomas hadn't bothered him recently.

Then he heard the door buzzer sound. " Food delivery from the Black Panda."

He went and opened the door and paid the delivery woman with a nice tip.

" Be careful it's supposed to get foggy out later tonight."

" Thank you sir I will." The woman smiled.

Then Jason heard footsteps coming from down the hallway slowly.

Eve came into the living room with the Eeyore hoodie from Benny on over some leggings with little winged pigs on them.

" Should I ask what those leggings are for?" Jason smiled

" They were a joke gift. At one time in my life I thought I'd find the right man when pigs flew. But that was before I met this handsome doctor."

His face flushed. " Thank you dear. I am glad you want to put up with me, sometimes i'm not easy."

" You're perfect for me."

He kissed her cheek and then they sat down on the couch to eat.

" You didn't get that much curry for yourself babe." Eve said.

" I'm not that hungry tonight . This is enough ."

" Okay." Eve nodded.

Then they ate for a while and Jason had one of his arms around her.

After they finished Eve moved to curl up with him. He gently took one of her hands and then placed some cool mint ointment on it while placing gauze on the palm and then taping it. " There that will help it feel better." He kissed the back of her left hand before doing the same thing to her right one.

" I guess I do need sometime off since my left hand is out of commission." She tried to smile.

" Just a little ."

She lifted his chin gently . " Jason, look at me."

He did and exhaled softly when his eyes met hers.

" I'll be fine I promise. I have you here for me and that is what matters most."

She kissed his lips gently and touched the light stubble on his jawline.

" I know you will. I think I just need an early night ."

" All right ,let me get Thomas and we'll go curl up."

" That sounds good." She lifted her smoke gray colored cat into her arms gently and they headed to her bedroom.

Jason got the bed ready for them carefully.

" If I let him on the bed do you need your Benadryl?"

" I haven't been reacting lately so it should be fine."

Eve placed her cat on the foot of the bed before they got into it. When they were settled Thomas walked around the bed a little before sprawling out where Jason's feet were under the blankets.

" He definitely likes you ." Eve laughed softly .

" He's a good pet." He turned to face her before he took his glasses off.

Then the light clicked off. Eve moved into Jason's arms.

" This is what I need. I'm not tired yet."

" Well then we can just be in each other's arms."

The light clicked off but the skylight above them revealed some stars.

They held each other close and were quiet until they eventually fell asleep.


	8. Going Home

Jason was looking through shirts in the closet in the bedroom that he and Eve shared. He was also kind of in his head at the time. Then he felt Eve come up and put her arms around his waist and hug him a little.

" Dr. Bull have you left the planet?"

" Hmm, oh sorry dear. I guess I was kind of in my head and not paying attention ."

" What's going on honey?"

" I haven't done the meet the parents thing much."

" They'll love you, they love everybody ."

" I'm going to be casual and pack some jeans and leggings with some tops and a few sweaters. You'll be fine with button down shirts and your jeans and casual pants Jason."

" I just want to make a good impression."

" You will." She tickled his side a little to lighten his mood.

He gave her a lopsided smile. " You do like to distract me Eve don't you?" He kissed her cheek.

" I just want you to know that it will be fine."

" Good." He started to get some things out of the closet then including a hoodie for on the train.

Eve smiled when she saw it and found one of her own in the dresser that was from when she had seen Pink in concert a year or so ago. Before she had met Jason.

They had one big suitcase on the bed that they could share.

" Thomas is going to have some time with Benny's kitties and Spade. I'm sure he will get spoiled rotten with them "

" I know he will, Benny treats his own cats like princes."

" I think my mom mentioned that they have two new cats so you may want to pack your Benadryl just in case."

" Well I haven't had issues with Thomas for a while but I'll put it in with my things just in case. "

" Goos because I don't want you to get there and feel miserable the whole time we are having a break."

" You're the one who is healing honey."

" I'm fine."

He smoothed a strand of hair off of her face. " You're very strong Ms. Sutton. One of the things I admire about you ."

" Well thank you but what good does it do to fall apart? What happened wasn't my fault and I need to move forward. Anyway I'm thinking of that purple shirt you like for one of the ones that I'm packing."

" I like you in that color as well as red. Do you have those chocolate brown pants that you wore when I met you?"

" Yes I do, I can put them in too."

Jason smiled. " Thank you. I like you in those with your boots."

" Well then that's what I'll wear tommorrow on the train just for you. I know the perfect top."

He kissed her and exhaled softly .

" There you're relaxing. I knew you would. It will be a nice visit."

" I know, and also having uninterrupted time for just us."

" That's the thing I am looking forward to most." Eve ran her hand over his face gently.

" You know just what to say sometimes Eve." He kissed her cheek .

" It's going to be fine Jason I promise. You'll love it out there."

( Part one of an update)


	9. Family

After the train ride they were at the station near Eve's house. " I'm sure my dad will meet us. Mom will be cooking more than likely."

Jason nodded. " All right." He held her hand and then got their one suitcase while Eve had a smaller bag with her bath things and whatever in it.

He held her hand as they walked up the platform to go into the station with the other people leaving the train.

He felt Eve run her hand over his arm. " You'll be fine. Just keep being how you are with me . That's all you need to do."

" I will." He took a deep breath in and out.

Then a man in his late fifties came up and hugged Eve. " There you are baby girl." " You look like life is treating you well in the city my daughter."

She smiled, " It is, Daddy I want you to meet Dr. Jason Bull. He's been in my life for a while now and he makes me very happy."

Jake held out his hand. " , I'm Jake Sutton."

He replied " Nice meeting you sir. It's just Jason when I'm not at work."

" All right Jason. I think I've heard some of what you do from Benny."

" It's probably not nearly as challenging as being a firefighter. That takes nerves of steel that I'm not sure I would have."

" It was about helping people. That's why I did it and it was good to raise a family with. "

They talked while walking out to the parking lot together.

" This is pretty out here. I should really get out of the city more." Jason commented.

" Well now that you're spending time with Eve maybe she'll bring you out when she wants to have mom time now and then."

" I'd like that ."

Eve gave Jasons hand a little squeeze. So far things were going just fine.

A short time later they were heading to Eve's parents house and they sat in the backseat of Jakes car with their bags in the trunk of it. Jason had an arm around her shoulders gently while they were on the road.

She smiled at him. " This is a pretty early fall day. I am glad we got such a good one for traveling together."

" Me too. It's perfect there's just a little crispness in the air outside."

She moved closer to him. " There's my spot, we'll be there in a little while."

" Good. I think your dad likes me." He said softly .

" I knew he would honey, my parents love everybody." She kissed his cheek.

" Well I just might be okay wth the whole meeting the parents thing after all."

" You are honey . I didn't have any doubt about that."


	10. Her World

When they pulled up on front of a brownstone with a bright red door , Eve smiled. There were two steps to climb to get to the front door. Jason got their suitcase so Eve could take her lighter bag. " I like the red door." He said.

" It's been here since I can remember." Eve smiled.

" It looks bright with the dark brown outside. Makes it seem cheerful."

They went inside and a softer version of Eve with a gray streak on the side of her hair came out of the kitchen. She went and hugged her daughter first. " There's my girl."

Eve smiled. " Hi mom, this is Jason."

Her mother opened her arms and hugged him. " I'm a hugger always have been, I'm Rachel Sutton. What are your feelings about macaroni and cheese Jason?"

" Well if it's anything like Eve's when she makes it , then I know it will be amazing."

" Good answer. Though I don't put a jalapeño in mine. Eve does that for Benny usually."

" That's fine not everyone likes spice."

" Exactly. Well why don't you two head to the spare bedroom and get settled in. I got a new blanket for the bed in there that should be nice and warm. "

" Did you change colors in there again mom?"

" I have a little more copper in there with the blue. Let me know what you think."

" We will." They went down the hall to the room they would stay in and Jason said " That quilt looks handmade. It's amazing in here."

" Mom plays around with sewing here and there with a few ladies. This might be a new project of theirs."

" Well it's perfect for the room." Jason said,

They unpacked their things in the dresser drawers and closet and there was a bathroom next to it.

" This was my room for a while. When we moved here the boys were out doing their own thing so I had my own space. My dad built the nightstand for me. Of course when I lived here it was different colored. One year I had a yellow and navy blue phase."

Jason smiled. " I can see that. It must have been nice to grow up with parents who let you do your room how you wanted. I didn't have that." His voice trailed off.

Eve placed her hand on his arm gently. " I didn't mean to make you sad."

" You didn't ". " I just hadn't thought about that for a long time."

She nodded. " Okay, I think the bed will be nice and comfy for us later. I don't see the cats yet so they must be hanging out in the kitchen or down the hall."

" Well Benny's sleep at sometimes during the day so they could be grabbing a nap."

" True, are you okay to go back to the living room?"

" Sure, maybe at some point when we're here you can show me the neighborhood ."

" I'd be glad to there's a nice park a few blocks down that we can walk in ."

" I like that idea."

He held her hand and went back to the living room with her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason and Eve went back to the living room couch and sat down. They were holding each other's hands while they did. Jason leaned back a little on the soft gray material with red stripes. Eve knew he had worked late the previous night so that they could get away for this long weekend . She rested her hand on his arm gently as they sat there.

" So Benny introduced you to each other right ?" Jake asked.

" Yes my team was out having some post trial drinks and he had brought Sage to meet us for the first time . Then Eve saw him and cane over to say hello. We talked a few minutes but she was meeting other friends. So we exchanged numbers. The next day I called her for coffee and a bookstore run and the rest was history, ". Jason smiled.

" He's a wonderful man. I needed someone like him." Eve smiled.

" Oh well thank you honey." Jason's face flushed a little for a moment.

Rachel smiled and nodded at her daughter once.

" What are your feelings on peach pie Jason?"

" With vanilla ice cream I'm pretty fond of it." He smiled.

" Good. Thats the way I like it when I bake one myself"

" You're a man after my heart but you've already got my daughters." She smiled.

" We thought our family was complete before Eve was born. But I know that I was meant to have a daughter. I was 38 and it wasn't an easy delivery. ". Jake held her hand. " I couldn't be anymore proud of who she is now."

Eve said " Oh mom thank you." Her voice softened.

Jason gave her hand a squeeze.

" I don't have a lot of family . Benny is and the people on my team. I had a sister. My father well he's not a good man. I've learned to live on my own I guess. But I do need Eve in my life. She balances me and makes me get out of my office which is good for me. She and Sage got me a fish tank a few months ago just because. Said something about me being a water sing since I'm a Taurus or whatever by my birthday. It is nice to watch the guppy in it swim."

". His name is Blaze. Eve chose it."

" Nice." Jake nodded

" And we share Thomas at home. He's a good cat."

" He's been with Eve since she passed the bar. Someone left him at our firehouse and I took him to the city for her." Jake said.

" So he was a firehouse cat ?"

" For a while, but the lieutenant was allergic so he had to go. When he came to me he climbed on the arm of my couch and wouldn't leave it. So I knew he was home." Eve smiled, ". " Like Benny's first cat Cuervo." " He showed up on his fire escape and it was rainy. Benny opened his window and Cuervo walked on and claimed his throw blanket from NYU ."


	12. Chapter 12

Eve and Jason went out to dinner for her birthday at her favorite Italian place in the city. She smiled and said " I am going to have to make this up at spin class but it's worth it to have their tiramisu for dessert right now."

" Honey you look fine to me and you hardly ever indulge in dessert besides it is your birthday. Which reminds me I have a little something for you.."

" You sent me sunflowers to my office yesterday with a blue tulip in the middle Jason what else did you do. Plus I have more sweet and funny cards from you, Benny and Sage for the whole time until my next birthday that I can read."

He placed a small box on the table near her left hand.

" Open it and let me know if I got the right stone in it."

" All right." Eve's jaw dropped when she saw the ring inside the box. " It's perfect. A sapphire which is exactly my birthstone and an emerald for yours."

" Try it on honey."

" It fits perfectly and I love that they are on a platinum band."

" I wanted something to say that I'm real about you and that this can be a stepping stone to a different ring when you're ready."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly.

" I love it Jason. And I do want that other ring eventually just not yet. We are doing so well living together and sharing a new cat that I don't want to change things just yet. "

" Do you still miss Thomas honey?"

" A part of me always will but I am enjoying Bowie's company now. He's getting used to the foot of the bed I think finally."

" Good he's a good cat even if I always kind of saw myself with a dog one day."

" I know honey but I can tell you that he doesn't settle when you aren't home early. He plays with his little blue ball until he hears you come in and then he will come to the bedroom to relax with me."

Jason laughed. " So you're saying he's my cat then."

She nodded " Yes I am. Oh by the way mom wants to come in when Dad goes to Atlantic City with the guys for the weekend in a few weeks. She wants to help me pick colors for the spare room and clear out my closet."

" Good I would love to see her and maybe I'll see what she feels about my eggplant Parmesan when she comes."

" All right."

Then some heels clicked over to the table.

" So Jason this must be Eve."

" Isabella Colon or is it Chang these days?" " Eve Sutton."

Izzy nodded and said " You actually domesticated him and in SoHo of all places?"

" Yes I did and we like it there. TriBeca is a little too much rarefied air for my blood . Eve's ring sparkles when she lifted her left hand.

" That's a pretty little thing."

" Unlike you when my man gets me jewelry people do t need to see it on the moon."

" Well I am sure you two will be happy together. St Croix is a wonderful place to get married. "

" The best thing is I don't have to keep you in the lifestyle you want to aspire to anymore Isabella. Have a nice life."

Jason signaled for the check and wrapped an arm around Eve.

" I'm very happy and for what it's worth I wish the same for you ."


	13. Chapter 13

After Eve's birthday dinner and the meeting with Izzy , Jason and Eve went back to their loft apartment in Soho. He clicked open the door for them and waited for her to walk inside it ahead of him before he came in and closed it.

" So did you enjoy your birthday evening ?"

" I loved it , dinner was amazing and the best part was just having time with you. I love my ring and I can't wait to show it to people."

" Good I was hoping it would be perfect."

Eve kissed him softly. " It was, just how I wanted to celebrate with you."

They walked to the couch and sat down.

" I guess I feel like I could have done more so it was more exciting." He said.

" Honey I didn't need a big event."

" All right." Then he was quiet.

" Where is this coming from Jason?" She curled into his left side and had one of her arms around him.

" You're the first woman I've been in love with in a long time and I guess some part of me wonders if I give us enough attention?"

" Well I can tell you one thing. I have a collection of the little post it notes and cards that you have given me. The ones on my pillow when you get up for work before me are so sweet. I look at them a lot."

His face blushed a little. " I didn't know you kept those sweetheart."

" They are a just because thing. Kind of like when Benny sends me Tootsie Roll candy to my office. It just makes my heart happy."

He nodded. " I understand ."

" Good so don't worry if you give me enough of anything because you do just fine."

" All right." Then he was quiet for a moment .

" Are you tired ?"

" No.". He lied. " I want this to be about you and not me falling asleep."

" Well then for something that is about me why dont you indulge me and let me curl up in your arms under a certain blanket. I would love that to end my private birthday celebration with just us."

" I have something new that I think you'll like as well. I got it with Sage."

" That sounds very interesting."

They held hands and headed to the bedroom.

Eve opened her pajama drawer and pulled out a silky cornflower blue tank top with some spaghetti straps. She took off the top and bra that she was wearing and put them in her laundry hamper. Then she slid the top on over her head slowly. It fell to just below her waist and met her men's style pajama bottoms.

" I love that color on you sweetheart. But then you look beautiful in anything."

" You are so sweet."

" It's true. Maybe I need to tell you more often."

She kissed him. " I love you ."

" And I love you, happy birthday darling."

Then the blankets were pulled up over them as they fell into each other's arms and then into a restful slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

This is Jason and Eve but Benny and Sage are married and parents to Lucy . It's mentioned a little here but when I do the sequel to that story I will have more wedding details in it as well as how old Lucy is exactly. Just wanted to mention it in case I got any questions. The writing part of me works in mysterious ways sometimes. Thanks for reading everybody and the reviews.

" I love Jason with all of my heart but when he's sick that man tests my patience to the limit." Eve vented to Benny on the phone.

" When Jason is sick he can be a baby. If you need a break I could come over for a while."

" Well I could use some time to get some laundry caught up and look at a few files." " He does need some more cold supplies from the pharmacy though." " He's past the most contagious part or I'd have it right now. He likes extra soft tissues."

" I know what to get I've done sick Bull duty before."

" Thank you Benny have I mentioned you're a rock star lately?"

He chuckled. " Not this week kid but thank you. Sage has some soup for me to bring over anyway for the sick one."

" All right we'll see you in a few. He's camped out in his recliner at the moment."

" Got it, see you in a few minutes Eve." Benny hung up the phone and went to check on his girls.

" I'm going to take that soup over to Bull and Eve and let her take a break for a while. I'll be back in an hour or so."

He kissed Lucy's small forehead. " I still can't believe that I have a wife and daughter sometimes." He touched the platinum band on his left hand for a moment.

Sage smiled. " Me either this is everything I wanted . I love my job but I also like being a wife and someone's mom just as much." She kissed Benny's cheek. " Tell Jason I said feel better and give Eve a hug for me okay?"

" Consider it done."

Lucy looked at her daddy and let out a little squeal.

" I'll be back soon sweet pea be good for your mama okay?"

She blew a raspberry and Benny laughed.

" She's got some of me in her after all." He shook his head.

Sage laughed. " She has the good parts."

" Thank you honey."

Benny pulled on his navy blue pea coat and headed out the door with the container of soup and Meteor walking to the door. Whisker had gone a few months before. Meteor had become more mellow since Lucy was born. He thought about a friend but one cat was okay for now.

He walked the two short buildings down to Jason and Eve's . Their neighborhood in Soho made them all comfortable. A lot of young families and working people were there.

Benny walked up the two short steps to the door and pressed the buzzer.

" Hey it's Benny."

" Cobe in." Bull said with a cough and a sniff.

Then the door clicked open.

Benny walked inside. " Sage made some spicy chicken soup for you. Makes me feel better when I feel low energy." He placed fhe container on the kitchen counter .

" I got you some cold things too."

" Thank you. " " I'm fine Benny."

" Yeah sounds like you are."

" I might have a cough and a sniffle. Shit happens."

" Yes it does and you're also grouchy."

" And it seems to me I've seen you in a mood before counselor."

" True. Sage wanted me to tell you to feel better. She is such a good mom."

" I knew she would be. Sometimes I wonder what Eve will be like."

" That's a big step have you two talked about it?"

" She wants a family when we're there. Even talked about adopting."

" Good for you. It will change your life for the better."

" I know but then Eve already has."

( one part of an update today more to follow) I was missing Bull and Eve so I wrote something.


	15. Chapter 15

Sometime later Eve came out to the living room. She had some leopard print leggings on and a cream colored casual t shirt with a daisy on the front on. Her hair was down for the moment since she was at home.

" There's my friend." Benny stood up to hug her for a moment."

" That's what I needed a Benny hug. Thank you." She said softly.

" I always have one for you honey."

She smiled. " I know."

" Jason I put the blanket you've been using into wash and replaced it with a fresh one. Though I didn't know you had one from where is it Callisto, Texas in the linen closet with a little bull on it."

" Oh that." His face flushed a little.

" You didn't tell her about the case Bull?" Benny asked.

" The blanket is a gift from a friend of mine down there. Her father is the judge, he was ready to ask Benny to leave me and go to work for him down there as a prosecutor but you can see that Benny refused. ". Jason coughed a little.

" Was this a male or female friend?" Eve asked.

" Female. Her name is Diana Lindsay. Last I heard she was getting married. I think a doctor in Austin. I'm not sure now."

" Interesting." " Was she an attorney?"

" Criminal defense." Benny said.

" Well." " Good for her."

" The Bull is a joke on my name and you know how I am."

" Oh yes I do. If you gentlemen will excuse me I think I have some laundry of mine to get put away."

She gently kissed Jason's forehead.

" Good no fever still. Would you get him some juice Benny, he's not drinking enough fluids."

" Got it. Apple cranberry?"

Bull nodded as Benny walked to the kitchen.

Jason touched Eve's arm. "You're not mad are you sweetheart?"

" No just surprised that you never told me about the blanket or about this Diana person."

" She was before I met you. We had some fun moments flirting and some others but it wasn't meant to be. I love you Eve and I want what we have together. I'll get rid of the blanket if you want me to."

" No keep it. Now that I know a friend gave it to you then it's fine."

" All right." He touched her arm gently.

Then Benny came back in with a small plastic bottle of juice for Jason.

" There you are."

" How's Lucy?" Jason asked.

" She won't settle without that frog you gave her. Ribbit has to be beside her when we put her down for a nap or at night. When I was leaving to come over here she blew a raspberry at me. ". Benny chuckled a little.

" So she's got your sense of humor then?"

" God help her."

" When I feel better I'll have to come over and tell her a story again."

" She'll like that and I am sure Eve will want a Lucy fix too."

" I know she will. "

" Let Eve make it better Bull. She just wants to do that. Nothing more."

" I know, I owe her a very nice dinner out when I feel better for starters."

" That and something chocolate always help Sage."

" I might know just the place to take her."

He drank some juice slowly.

" Oh by the way Sage also asked me to give you a hug for her so I will."

" She is an amazing woman Benny."

" Yes she is and she married me." He smiled.

" I think she'd say that she was just as lucky." Jason said.

" Are you getting sentimental on me now Bull?"

" I have my moments."

" Yeah you do." Benny squeezed his shoulder. " More cold supplies are in that bag , your soup is in the fridge and there's a little something for Eve in the other bag. Tell her to call if you both need anything okay?"

" We will thank you Benny now go hug your sweet daughter and your wife for me."

" My family." He smiled. " Still makes me float on air. Don't know when it will ever stop."

" Good that's how it's meant to be."

Then Benny clicked out the door to head home while Bowie the cat came over and got on Jason's lap.

" Hey bud are you worried about me too?"

The cat tapped his chin with a paw.

" I take it that means yes. I'll be just fine but I have some fixing to do with your human and I know just where to start that."

He pulled out his phone and pressed a florist app. He skimmed over the flower choices and ordered sunflowers and one blue tulip. Then he picked a card and a stuffed black kitten toy and wrote some words on the card before he paid for it. They would be delivered later. He didn't want to take Eve for granted when she gave him so much of herself.

Wow the Bull and Eve stuff is writing itself today. Happy it was so easy.


	16. Chapter 16

This is just a little fluff part. It's kind of short but there will be longer stuff to come .

Later after Jason and Eve had finished bowls of Sage's soup and some crusty bread they were sitting in the living room when the door buzzer sounded.

" Delivery from The Green Leaf."

" Jason what did you do?" Eve asked.

" I'm a terrible patient. Open the door and see."

She walked over and opened the door to a woman holding a wrapped floral arrangement. She tipped her and then walked over to the coffee table with the vase in her hand. Then she took off the card and unwrapped it.

Her eyes filled when she read the card he had written.

" My favorite flowers and it's not even my birthday."

" You deserve them Eve."

" And a little kitty toy that looks just like Bowie."

She walked over to his recliner and kissed him.

" So I guess that means you like it all."

" I love it but why?"

" I don't want to take it for granted that you're just going to be here and keep being wonderful . So I wanted to show you that I love you in some way." He said.

" I love you too honey."

Jason saw that she looked a little tired then.

" Do you need an early night?"

" I could use one I think if you come with me."

" I'm still not caught up from this cold so that sounds good."

They held hands while walking to the bedroom and then each got ready for bed. Eve found a new silky burgundy nightgown that fell just above her knees and slid it on over her head.

After that she started to get under the blankets but Jason put a hand on her arm. " What?"

" Why don't you let me tuck you in for a change?"

" Well that would be very sweet thank you. I haven't had that done for me in years."

" Then it's long overdue." He kissed her cheek and sauté for her to get into their bed. When she was comfortable he pulled the blankets up around her on her side and saw that her little cat toy was by her left hand.

He smiled and then got into bed on his side .

" Sweet dreams." He said softly.

" Good night. I love you Jason."

" I love you too Eve." Then the light was turned off and they curled into each other's arms and fell asleep.


	17. Their Time

Jason and Eve had dinner when he was over his cold at a new Japanese restaurant that had an extensive sushi bar in it. He was hungry for some yellowfin tuna. There were some tables in a cozy section by one of the back window areas so they headed there. He pulled out her chair for her to sit down and then he sat on the other side of the table.

"I'm glad you wanted to go out tonight honey." Eve said.

"Well I promised you a nice dinner and I know you have been wanting to try this place. My other sushi friend is busy being a mom these days so I wanted a fix." He replied.

" So my mom wants me to come out and have a girls weekend with her soon. There's a new spa in town that has chocolate scented foot scrubs and she's been wanting to try that. And also a nice place to eat lunch after with some salads and desserts."

" You don't get away that often with work. Bowie and I can hang around the house together and be boys. I have a little reading I want to do and if I get lonely I'm sure Benny will be around or want to get a pizza."

" Good." She held his hand in his. " You can go out with me next time."

" Your mom will want to spoil me." He smiled a little.

" You like it when she does, that's sweet."

". Yes I do, it's been a while since I've had that."

They ordered their drinks and meals and sat there holding hands while they waited.

" Do you ever think about getting Bowie a friend?" Eve asked.

" Well Benny gave me the card for where he got his cats. He misses Whisker still though. Meteor has become Sage's cat since Lucy was born and since Spade. Maybe he and I can go look and see who needs a home. Probably another male will be best so he doesn't get jealous of a female coming in."

" You're right I didn't think of that. Good idea." "if you go when I'm away you can surprise me if you find a new kitty when I get home."

"I could, it sounds like a plan. "

" All right good. I got an early anniversary gift for you. I know your old watch quit last month and you use your phone for time but well." She placed a small rectangular box on the table that had a blue ribbon on it. " Let me know if it fits."

Jason opened the box and smiled. " This is amazing Eve. It looks perfect." He took it out of the box slowly and then something engraved on the back of the watch face.

" You're timeless."— Eve,

" Oh sweetheart thank you. I don't know what to say."

" Well it's how I feel about what we have."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. " I'll treasure it." His hand touched her face for a moment.

" I know."

Then he tried the new watch on and it fit his wrist perfectly and was already keeping time.

" Silver is perfect on you ." Eve patted his hand just as their drinks and food arrived.

" Well I'm going to have to step up my game for our anniversary. I might have an idea or two." Jason smiled

" Surprise me."

" All right but would you be opposed to a weekend at my cabin in the Adirondacks just us?"

" Not at all, your cabin that isn't one you mean." Eve laughed.

" That would be the one."

"I love it there. I'm sure Benny would keep an eye on Bowie."

" Yes he would. It will be nice to have just us time."

" I want that." She smiled

" Then we'll make a plan to do it."

They ate then and looked out the window at the street. Sometimes they watched people when they were out together.


	18. Chapter 18

Yes mushroom Swiss burger casserole is a thing. I found it on google so I had Eve make it here for herself and Bull as something comforting while on a weekend away . He cooks for relaxation and so does she now and then in their relationship.

" This looks so amazing Jason. I can't believe you did this for us to take a long weekend here. And just after Benny's wedding too."

" Well it is beautiful here in the fall and I wanted us to have a few nice days together. Hot apple cider with a little kick seemed like the perfect thing here by this fire."

Eve moved closer to his arms then. " It is and I like watching the fire crackle in this big fireplace. And you in that sweater. That shade of green makes your eyes pop."

" You are just flattering me all over the place Ms. Sutton." His face flushed a little while he smiled at her .

" I've never seen this side of you Jason but I like it."

" Good, you bring out the better parts of me."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

" I like you when you wear jeans and one of my shirts around the house. Or well here when it's just us."

" It feels good for me to get out of my things that I wear for court. I only dress down when I go to see my parents or Sage and I do an art museum and coffee run. Soon we can start taking Lucy with us to do some girl things."

" I was thinking that you would be such a good mom."

" Well thank you where did this come from?"

" Just watching you with Lucy and your nephews when we go to your parents together."

" That's sweet. I guess we could start practicing if you like. I would like us to be married first though before we have a little Bull to be in the world."

" All right. We'll see what happens."

She smiled. " Yes we will and I'm not opposed to the idea. "

" Good." " Now what do you feel like for dinner?"

" I was thinking I'd cook tonight. We have things for a casserole and I know what one I want to try."

" All right, but I have an idea for dessert."

" Fair enough, I think I'll go into the kitchen and get it started." She kissed Jason's lips.

Eve opened cabinets and the refrigerator and found the ingredients and a casserole dish. Her dad would make mushroom Swiss burger casserole when she was growing up and her mom worked overtime at the hospital. She knew Jason would like it especially with the crunch of the frozen hashbrowns and cheese mixed in it.

While she was working on the casserole Jason wandered over to the counter to watch her cook.

" That looks interesting what is it?"

" Mushroom Swiss burger casserole. One of my dad's firehouse recipes. I haven't had it in a long time and I thought maybe you'd like it. It reminds me of spending time with him there and the kids I grew up around. For a time I thought of being a paramedic but it wasn't for me. I did pass the test though. I wanted something else."

Jason nodded. "I understand. How did your fsmiky take it?"

" Mom was glad one of her children didn't want to be in the department. Pete was fine with it but my brother James still struggles with my decision. I think he thought the two of us were supposed to stay in the neighborhood and follow the family tradition of things. Dad wanted me to do what made me happiest. So I did."

" All right you help people in your own way. And you are very good at it."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you, some other men that I have know before haven't understood that about me and you do. I love my job ."

" I know and you also tolerate mine. That's a lot to ask of people."

" You make time for me and that's what matters."

" So do you Eve and also our cat."

He got them some more hot cider to drink while Eve was placing the casserole into the oven.

" That will be the perfect drink for us."

" And I have a surprise for dessert. I know you'll like it."

" Good, I'll look forward to it,". She smiled at him .


	19. The Proposal

Again Mexican chocolate brownies are real. Seemed like Benny would have learned them from his mom for a dessert treat . And I also know Benny is Puerto Rican but it doesn't mean there couldn't be a Mexican dessert in his life growing up.

At Jason's cabin:

He and Eve had finished dinner and had gone out to his enclosed balcony to have dessert. Jason said " I have a little something that's outside with dessert so will you cover your eyes and follow me Eve?"

She looked at him for a moment and said " Sure but what did you do?"

" You'll see in a minute darling."

Eve covered her eyes with a cloth that he had handed her and held his hand to walk outside.

When she got out there she smelled chocolate and some spice in the air.

Then Jason said " All right uncover your eyes."

Eve did as he asked . " Wait you made Mexican chocolate brownies? I thought only Benny had the recipe. I haven't had them in a long time since he and I were at the DA's office together ." Her face softened.

Then she saw Jason on one knee. And some flowers around the balcony on the table and some candles flickering.

" What is this?" She asked softly.

" Eve I have been waiting for a while to ask you this question and I have fallen more and more in love with you by the day. I want to spend the rest of my mornings , my nights and my life in nobody's arms but yours. Will you marry me Eve Ariel Sutton?"

" Oh wow, yes. I didn't expect this for our anniversary weekend away." She felt him slide a ring on her finger. Garnet which was her birthstone and it had a small diamond beside it on the band."

" This is the ring I showed Benny once and said I would love it if it were my engagement ring." Some happy tears fell down her face.

" Your adopted brother listens well."

Eve kissed him then. " I love it and I love you and I can't wait to be your wife. Now I need some chocolate."

Jason laughed. " I would expect nothing else to celebrate this with you." He kissed her lips gently.

" You'll always be mine." He said softly.

Then they went to have their dessert and enjoy each other for a while.

This chapter is short but I wanted the proposal on paper and posted. Longer stuff to come.


	20. Chapter 20

After Eve and Jason had dessert and were sitting by the fire in each other's arms she said " I think I want to call Benny and tell him about this."

" Good I am sure he'll be thrilled for you and then I can also tell Sage at the same time. And there are your parents to call and share the news unless you want to go out and visit them to do it in person."

" I think I want to see Mom and Dad face to face when we tell them." She smiled.

" All right then go ahead and call your brother and I will talk to Sage for now."

Eve kissed him softly . " I get to be your wife. I'm so excited and can't wait to put the wedding together."

" I know , me too darling. Think about whatever you want most. This is your day after all." Jason said.

" It's ours. Just like this moment. "

" All right then."

Eve got her phone and dialed Benny's number then.

" Hey kid I thought you were having a secluded anniversary weekend with Jason and it wasn't to be disturbed." Benny joked.

" Well since Jason and I just got engaged I wanted to share the news with my brother. I also heard you were responsible for getting the perfect ring ."

" Oh wow honey that's amazing. I know he was thinking about asking for a while. And that he talked to your dad first as well as me."

" I'm on cloud nine Benny. It was so perfect the way he asked. I can't wait to show you my ring when we get home."

" Well then we'll have to schedule a pizza night so we can celebrate. Lucy will be happy that you are going to be her real aunt."

" I know and i like that idea. I think Jason will be calling Sage soon. I'm going to be his wife."

" Yes you are take it in. It only happens once and I'll talk to you when you get back home. I'm so happy for you my friend , I know this is everything you want."

Eve finished her conversation and went over to the couch by Jason again to listen to the fire crackle for a while.

" So what does Benny think?" He asked.

" He's very happy for us. And he wants to have a pizza night to celebrate when we get back home."

" I'm glad and I like that idea. Now I should call Sage and tell her about it."

" All right she would want to hear it from you." Eve held his hand in hers while he called Sage.

" Hi Sage it's Jason. How are you?"

" Good , how is your weekend away going?"

" Well I asked Eve to marry me earlier and she said yes so it's amazing."

" Oh wow I'm so happy for you both. That explains why Benny is floating around here even though he went to change Lucy's diaper just now."

" I think it might. I wanted to tell you that it happened and Eve will be showing you the ring soon and getting you to help her start planning. We are going to visit her parents in person and tell them that way. I want her to have whatever she wants."

" We were thinking of a pizza night when we get home. My homemade. Yes she will be your sister now. Thank you, I love you too my friend." He finished the call and then wrapped an arm around Eve.

" Is Sage happy?"

" Yes and she can't wait to see the ring. She said Benny was floating around even though Lucy had a messy diaper for him to take care of."

" He is such an amazing dad, but I know you will be too."

" I hope. I want to have the chance." He said softly.

" Oh honey I'm sorry I forgot for a minute."

" It's okay. That wasn't meant to be but I can always get a new chance."

She hugged him. " You will I promise. I want to give you a family."


	21. Wedding

Four months later: The coast of Maine. It was Jason and Eve's wedding day. Jason straightened the collar of his pewter gray shirt under the blue suit that Eve had wanted him to wear from Tom Ford's new line. Benny had a matching one with a cream colored shirt underneath his. Then Benny reached into his pocket for a moment. " I think that shirt could use some cuff links so well I got you a set."

Jason opened the box they were in and found that they had his initials and Eve's intertwined on them.

" These are perfect Benny thank you very much." He hugged the shorter man then,

" You're welcome. They seemed like the right gift for today. Are you nervous at all?"

" Not a bit. It feels like something I am supposed to do, share my life with an amazing woman. And yet Eve wants to spend hers with me."

" She loves you and she's waited a while for the right one . You make her happy so let's go get you two married shall we?"

" All right,". Jason smiled as they walked to the front of the little chapel. It was an older one but had just gotten the stained glass windows restored and the wooden pews had comfortable cushions on them for people to sit on. Both men stood on one side of the altar and then Marissa and Sage appeared on the other side of the room as some music began to play. " How Sweet It Is.", by James Taylor could be heard as Eve and her father walked down the aisle together.

Then Jake kissed his daughters cheek and placed her hand in Jason's.

" We are gathered here today to join Jason and Eve in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here who has a reason why these two should not be married , if so speak now or forever hold your peace."

The Reverend Amelia Thomas said.

" Now I think there are some words that Jason and Eve would like to say to each other."

Eve held Jason's hands in hers. " Jason I wondered for a while if I would ever find someone like you to share my life with. And then I did, you are everything I want in a husband, a partner and my love. I promise to make you double fudge brownies when you have a bad week at work and to always keep soft fuzzy blankets on our bed." " Also to be the best wife I can be and one day the mother of our children."

Jason said " Eve my darling. You make me so happy. You are already going to be the perfect wife for me. I promise to make my chicken Parmesan once a month for you and to show you everyday how much I love you. I want to be the best husband to you and one day a father to our children. I love you ."

Then other vows were taken and rings exchanged.

" By the power invested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jason you may kiss the bride." Eve and Jason kissed for a moment.

" Now it is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jason Bull everyone."

There was applause as the two of them walked down the aisle hand in hand with big smiles and then everyone got ready to go to the reception.


	22. Jamaica

The clown like me line is from Angel Eyes by Jeff Healey, just an eighties song that I have always loved.

So I borrowed some of the words here for Bull.

Eve walked out to the grassy are near their private cabana on the resort in Montego Bay Jamaica. She smiled when she saw Jason in the hammock with a book beside him and his shirt unbuttoned at the bottom. She snapped a picture for her phone. He was napping and looked so peaceful like all of the things that were usually on his mind were gone for that moment.

Then Eve pulled off her flip flops and went to the hammock to be beside her husband. Her wedding band glinted in the sun and she smiled. He was hers.

Jason stirred when the hammock moved and Eve got onto it. " Darling." He said huskily when he stirred.

" I didn't mean to wake you my love." She said softly.

" That's all right I was thinking that I like you right here." He put an arm around her so that her head rested on his right shoulder gently .

" Well I like how you think Dr. Bull. We still have some of that nice coconut rum inside to go with that mango juice later. I was thinking of grilled swordfish tonight for dinner with a little salsa on the side."

" That sounds like a plan and this cabana is fully stocked with whatever we might need. I could grill some peaches with a little cinnamon and brown sugar and we could have vanilla ice cream on it for dessert."

Eve smiled. " I like that idea. But for now I like just being able to cuddle my husband without interruption." Her fingers moved to where his stomach was exposed and she playfully tickled him there.

" Well you're feeling feisty Mrs. Bull, aren't you?" " I don't know if I want to have you in this hammock though. I can promise a very good night later."

She kissed him for a moment, " All right I'll behave but tonight you're all mine."

" Deal." He kissed her and moved a strand off her hair behind her left ear.

" You're so damn beautiful Eve, inside and out. Sometimes I wonder what you're doing with a clown like me."

" You are the perfect man for me Jason. You are able to handle my job being something that I love and also secure enough to handle it if it has to come first. I feel safe with you and in your arms and you make me smile. Sappy or not it's how I feel. I was lonely before I found you and I'm never going to be anymore."

Jason held her for a moment. " Thank you Eve, I needed you in my life. You balance me and you also make me remember that there is more to life than work. I want to keep learning that as well as try and have a family, "

" I did stop my birth control before the wedding. Now it may take a while for things to happen but we can have fun practicing."

" Yes we can and we'll see if the time is right. I'd like a little girl who looks like you."

" Okay but I was kind of thinking a little Jason would be adorable. Guess we'll see what we get won't we."


	23. Chapter 23

This is where I am going to end my story Sparks. There is an announcement of Baby Bull to Benny and Sage over dinner. There will be a sequel with Bull and Eve as parents to a daughter. It just feels right to end this current series here for now,

" I can't believe that I haven't slipped up and told Benny that we're having a baby." Eve said as she looked for some loose fitting pants to wear out to dinner that night with the Colons.

" Well luckily you 've gotten over the morning sickness now. It could have been tricky at first. It was right that we told your parents after we found out first and your brothers." Jason said.

" Does plum go with chocolate brown and low heels?"

" Darling you'll be perfect in that outfit. You look good in anything."

Eve kissed his cheek. " You're so charming Mr. Bull." She smiled at him softly.

" And you're glowing Mrs. Bull. I think a nice dinner out will be good for us. I know the perfect place to go." He smiled.

" And you haven't told me other than to say dress up a little."

" I want to surprise you."

" All right though nothing will ever top your proposal sweetheart."

They finished getting ready to head to the restaurant to meet Benny and Sage. Both of them were excited to share the news and a little nervous at the same time. This was going to be a big change in their lives but yet it was a happy one.

Some time later at the restaurant :

Benny said " So whats the occasion Bull? We both rarely have good steaks these days after all."

" Well Eve and I do have a little something to tell you." He held Eve's hand in his and nodded at her.

" We're going to be giving Lucy a cousin in a few months." Eve smiled and waited for it to sink in.

" Wait there's going to be a little Bull running around?" Sage asked.

" Yes." Eve smiled and then sipped her water with lime slowly.

" Wow." Benny said with a smile. " That's amazing. How are you feeling Eve?"

" Good now though I get tired easily. I had some moments at the beginning where I was living on Saltines but that's past me now. I'm about 9 weeks and so far things are good. We told my parents and now you but we still want to wait a little longer before we tell other people. My boss knows that I'll need maternity leave in March ."

Benny got up and walked over to hug Eve gently. " I am so happy for you . I know this is everything that you've wanted my sister of the heart."

Eve teared up but smiled. " Hormones but yes it is. You will be an amazing uncle for this kid."

Sage hugged Jason as well. " Congratulations, you are going to be a wonderful dad. "

" Well if I am half as good as Benny I'll do okay."

" You will."

And this is the end for now. I promise a sequel where people will meet Baby Bull. Thank you to those who have read. I have had fun writing Jason and Eve.


End file.
